The Captain's Pleasure
by Gun Brooke
Summary: Compilation of Gun Brooke's Advent Calendar Fanfiction story from 2005. (Janeway/Seven)


The Captain's Pleasure

by Gun Brooke

Thank you to beta reader **_Pol_** who helped me iron out the worst mistakes. Any remaining ones are entirely my own.

* * *

Seven of Nine, freed from the Borg Collective merely two years ago, stared at her computer console with mixed emotions. Apprehension, because of the message's surprising content, and exhilaration, for a very different reason. She needed to reread it, despite her eidetic, Borg-enhanced memory and leaned forward as if it might help her gauge the intention behind the private communication.

Personal message to: Seven of Nine.

Sender: Captain Kathryn Janeway.

Seven,

It would be the captain's pleasure if you would attend a private dinner function in the Captain's Quarters tonight at 2000 hours.

Civilian attire only.

RSVP ASAP.

KJ

Seven curled her fingers into her palms. Feelings of unknown origin travelled through her entire system and caused havoc with her heart rate and breathing frequency. She raised a hand to her full lips and sensed an unfamiliar tremor there as they parted slightly. Annoyed at this lack of control, she cleared her throat. "Computer. Person to person message to Captain Janeway."

" _Recording_ ,"

"Captain, I am honoured to have received your invitation, especially in the light of recent events. I will attend. Seven of Nine." She paused. "Transmit."

" _Transmitting._ "

There. No turning back.

Captain Kathryn Janeway looked at the dinner table and checked every item to make sure the setting was flawless. _You strive for perfection, Seven, and that's what you'll get._ The room was lit only by 35% illumination, giving it a cosy ambiance, emphasised by the small candles burning in the view ports. Janeway lit a few more candles and placed them on the two tables in the room, where they cast flickering shadows on the walls.

She went back into the bedroom and pulled off her robe while examining the few civilian clothes she kept in her closet. There was the powder blue dress she had worn on New Earth, but she discarded it immediately. That seemed a lifetime ago. No, she needed something else tonight. Something that would catch Seven off guard. Her eyes fell on deep ochre lace, and she pulled out a dress she had bought over a year ago, but never worn. She vaguely remembered the large space station, which had turned out to be little more than a vast brothel where her crew had spent two days trying to find spare parts to repair Voyager.

She examined the dress and wondered what possessed her to buy it at the time. _Seven._ _Already then?_ Janeway smiled and put the dress on, secretly pleased to find it still fit as if it was tailored to her petite form. She glanced at her reflection in the full body length mirror and stared at the stranger gazing back at her. A deep décolletage revealed the soft curve of her breasts, and her arms in the lace sleeves, looked less muscular and more feminine. The tight bodice hugged her, flattened her stomach, only to flow into a generous amount of silk-like fabric, whispering against her naked legs. "Not bad," she murmured. _I wonder what Seven's reaction will be?_

Janeway turned away from the mirror before any second thoughts, or voice of reason, talked her out of wearing the dress. She tried to guess what her guest would wear tonight. The invitation clearly stated it was a dinner function, so for all intents and purposes, Seven might think she was only one among several invitees. Janeway gave a sorrowful smile. _I had to make sure she'd attend._

She reached for a small wooden box sitting on the dresser and opened it. A few pieces of gold and silver jewellery glimmered in the muted light, and she picked out a necklace with a gold drop surrounding a perfect yellow diamond. It had been a gift from her parents when she graduated from the Starfleet Academy. She placed it around her neck and turned back to the mirror and watched how the diamond seemed to reflect the highlights in her auburn hair.

The door chime buzzed, making her flinch, and a sudden bout of nerves momentarily depleted her knees of cohesion. She chastised herself for being too sensitive, and walked into the living room area. "Enter."

The door hissed open, revealing a breath-taking sight. Janeway halted in the middle of the room, her eyes feasting on the otherworldly beautiful woman that stepped inside.

"Captain." The low, yet distinct, voice of Seven of Nine rippled down Janeway's back. It created goose bumps on her arms and legs, and she swore it made the small hairs in the back of her hair stand at attention.

"Welcome, Seven. Is that for me?"

Seven jerked faintly, and then shot her right hand a surprised look, as if she had forgotten about the perfect yellow rose she was holding. "Yes." She extended her hand with the flower. "It is from the hydroponics bay. Thank you for including me. Do I take it I am the first one to arrive?"

"Yes. You are." Janeway knew her next words might send Seven bolting for the door, but hoped they wouldn't. "In fact, you are my only guest for this evening." She motioned for the dinner table set for two.

Seven turned her head and at the table for agonising, long seconds. She slowly turned her attention back on her hostess and nodded. Her face did not reveal anything. "I see. Your invitation stated it was a dinner function. I assumed others would be in attendance. I was mistaken."

"It's not your mistake...I purposely wrote the invitation in a manner to give that impression." _Too honest now? Please, Seven. Stay. Give me a chance here._

"Why?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't come if you knew it would only be the two of us."

"Then it appears that I am not the only one making assumptions. I may have had to consider the invitation longer, but I believe I would still have accepted your invitation."

Relief, or was it nerves finally settling, coursed through Janeway. "So, you've come to terms with our…disagreement?"

"If you are referring to our inability to speak to one another over the past 14 days, 2 hours and three minutes as "coming to terms", then my response is, no."

The nerves back in full swing dried Janeway's mouth out and propelled her heart into even faster rhythm, making her almost stutter. "Really?"

"Yes. I have found it highly unsatisfactory."

Was there a tremor in Seven's cool alto voice? Janeway was not sure. "So have I," she confessed, somehow realising that anything but candour right now, would repel Seven beyond repair. "That's was my motivation for the invitation. We need to talk, and we need to settle what's gone wrong between us." She held up a forestalling hand when Seven opened her mouth to speak. "Wait. Listen to me. I know I'm to blame for most of this…mess."

"I do not agree."

Janeway was about to object, when the desolate tone behind Seven's words hit. "What do you mean?"

"You are not solely responsible for this…" Seven made a face. "…mess."

"I was the aggressor."

"And I was the coward." Hurt and dismay was now obvious in Seven's demeanour. "I despise my own reaction."

Janeway's thoughts scattered and whirled, while she tried to make some sense out of Seven's words. Memories of how she had circled the other woman, under the pretence of showing Seven how to play pool in the Sandrine's holodeck program, moving in closer and closer, and finally – too close, haunted her. They had been on her mind for fifteen long days and infiltrated her dreams for as many nights. "What do you mean? Coward? I was out of line, Seven." _Am I still out of line? Isn't this yet another set-up of sorts on my part?_

Seven walked over to the view port, and the starlight made her look even more ethereal; the blonde hair formed a silvery cloud around her shoulders and it was only at this point that Janeway realised she was not wearing her usual biosuit and that her hair was down. Instead a deep blue, glittering dress caressed Seven's tall frame. The narrow skirt revealed the pale skin of her slender legs, from just above her knees. A thin implant tendril created a pattern on Seven's left leg and disappeared into a stiletto sandal that added another three inches to her height.

"God, you're beautiful," Janeway breathed, and could have kicked herself. This was not how she had planned this. "I mean. The dress, it really becomes you."

"Thank you. And you are not correct."

"What?"

"You were not out of line. There has been an escalating attraction between us for over a year. It is why we have sometimes difficulty communicating on a personal level."

 _Attraction? Yeah, that's one word for it._ Janeway walked closer to Seven. "I still regret the way I handled it at Sandrine's."

Seven met her half way, finally placing the rose in Janeway's hand. "You look beautiful as well."

Not even thinking, only reacting to the incredible voice of the woman standing before her, Janeway clutched the rose in her hand and reached for Seven with the other. She wrapped her free arm around Seven's narrow waist, not pulling her closer, but merely held her in place. "I do?"

"Yes." The sight of a pink tongue wetting Seven's lower lip sent shivers through Janeway's abdomen, ending up in a delicious twitch between her legs. "You look lovely in this garment." To Janeway's surprise Seven raised her human hand and trailed her captain's upper, lace clad arm.

"You're breath-taking," Janeway whispered. She glanced down on the rose in her hand. Placing it safely on the table next to them, she then raised her arm and slid the hand in under Seven's heavy hair. She felt the weight of the silken mass against her skin and she stepped in close enough that if either of them inhaled deeply, their chests would touch. "These last few weeks have been nothing short of torment."

"I have experienced pain also. It has been most unproductive."

Janeway dipped her head quickly to hide a smile. Of course, trust Seven to see it from a practical point of view. Looking back up, she allowed her desire to surface. "Do I understand you correctly, Seven? I need to know, because I can't go through another two weeks, or more, thinking I'd overstepped the boundaries and…harassed you."

"What is it that you need to understand?" Seven quirked an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Janeway groaned, frustration creeping into her voice. "Am I misinterpreting the attraction you're talking about – is it mutual, or are you only talking about me?"

A vulnerable expression passed over Seven's face, darkening her blue eyes into a deep violet. "I am not indifferent to the attraction between us," she whispered, sounding suddenly so very young it nearly broke Janeway's heart. "I experience conflicting emotions, however."

Frowning, Janeway automatically started to rub Seven's back, the urge to console overweighing her profound desire for this woman. "What conflict is that?" She could hear her throaty voice deepen even more.

"Part of me wants to give in to this attraction, explore it and see if it is all it promises to be." Seven never took her eyes off Janeway's. "Another part of me is afraid."

Mortified, Janeway pulled Seven into a firm embrace. "Oh, Gods, you don't need to be afraid, Seven. Listen, I would _never_ ask you to do anything you don't want to." _Damn, it, I knew I broke her trust that night by the pool table, no matter how understanding she tries to be._ Janeway hated herself for not being able to keep her greedy hands off Seven.

"No, you misunderstand. I do not fear you, or how you feel about me, it is… It is my own inadequacy I fear. It does not matter how much I research this subject, or try to familiarise myself with the different sex techniques. I would still be inadequate for the task at hand."

Familiar with how Seven could reason sometimes, this still took Janeway by surprise. She managed to refrain from groaning out loud in frustration. Instead she rose on her toes and placed her mouth at Seven's ear, murmuring. "Your turn to listen to me. I don't need perfection. In fact, when it comes to the physical manifestation of love, there is no such thing. Trust me, all I want is to hold you and make both of us feel good." _You're such a liar Katie. You want her. All of her. As many times as possible._

"You are not discouraged by my inexperience?" Seven asked.

 _God, no-no-no._ "Nothing about you discourages me. Not your innocence, not your Borgness, nothing."

Seven finally relaxed against her and returned the embrace. Janeway revelled in the softness of Seven's full breasts where they pushed into her, just above her own. She allowed her own hands to roam freely over Seven's back, from the nape of her neck, to the roundness of her buttocks and sighed deeply in content to have Seven in her arms at last. "You feel as wonderful as you look," she husked. A soft, slightly metal tinged, vanilla scent filled her senses, and Janeway was certain nothing had, to date, enticed her as much. Inhaling deeply, she pressed her face against Seven's shoulders. "You're exquisite. There's no other word for it."

Seven's slender arms wrapped closer around her, soft breaths gushing from her parted lips creating another sensation against Janeway's temples. "I find all these conflicting emotions unsettling."

Janeway flinched. "Unsettling?"

"Yes. I want to remain standing here in your arms, Captain, and yet, parts of me do not."

"Wait a minute. You don't want to be here with me?" Cold regret made Janeway eyes burn.

"Yes, I do, but I also wish to _sit down_ ," Seven said in clear dismay. "This is very…non-Borg."

Relief made Janeway chuckle. "I know how you detest sitting. Still, what we're feeling tend to make a _human_ grow weak in the knees."

"Really?"

"Really. Why don't we sit on the couch?"

Nodding in agreement, Seven ushered them both toward the couch beneath the view port. She didn't let go of Janeway and tugged at her, as she obviously wanted to remain in close proximity while 'sitting down.'

"And while we're setting things straight," Janeway managed, "I have a small request."

"Proceed."

"While we're in here, in private, please don't call me 'Captain'. I'm just Kathryn."

Seven seemed to consider this, tipping her head slightly as if she tried the name out in her mind. "Kathryn," she repeated. "Very well, Kathryn. I will use your given designation from now on. It is unfamiliar to me, so I hope you will forgive me if I momentarily forget."

"Forget? You? Something wrong with your eidetic memory, Seven?" Janeway joked.

"Not at all. It is functioning at peak performance, but I wish to keep it focused on what is transpiring between us, so minor facts might not register."

"Asking us to be on a first name basis is a 'minor fact?'

"Yes."

"Oh." _Well, that took care of that._ "Speaking of names, which do you prefer? Seven or Annika?"

"Seven. Annika is who I used to be, and has little to do with who I am at this point."

Janeway disagreed, but did not want to go into that now. Instead she nodded and reached up to cup Seven's face in her hands. "So, Seven, it is. It is who you are to me, what I call you inside my mind when I lie awake in the night, thinking of you." _It's what I call you, when I talk with you while you regenerate. It's also what I groan out loud when I touch myself and pretend it's you._

"You lie awake in the night thinking of me?" Seven asked, leaning into the touch. "Why did you not summon me to your quarters long before this? It would have had a more advantageous effect on your sleep pattern."

"My attraction to you was my best kept secret, from you, from everyone." Janeway smiled and shook her head. "It took me a long time admit it to myself—and to accept it. There are many reasons why this is unwise."

"State one."

"I can name several." Janeway heard the regret in her own voice as she lowered her hands to Seven's shoulders, stroking them tenderly. "You're so much younger than I am, that's one. You're not an official member of my crew, but facts remain, you _are_ as much a crewmember as anyone else aboard Voyager. And, a third one…is that my first and foremost allegiance is with the crew, of getting Voyager home. Even you would come second to that." She closed her eyes briefly. "Given all that, it's no small matter to me that I still went after you like I did. At Sandrine's."

Seven looked at her, sitting silent and motionless between Janeway's hands. "You make three valid objections," she conceded, "but there is obviously one, single reason why you disregarded them, not once, but twice."

Cringing, Janeway wondered what deduction Seven had made.

"You're attraction to me. The feelings that made you forfeit sleep while thinking of me shows it."

"What do you think it shows?" Janeway asked in a low voice.

"Your feelings for me are stronger than Star Fleet rules and regulations. We are also too far from Earth for them to apply. They are written for shorter deep space missions, not for a lone Federation vessel 47,866.4 light-years from the Alpha Quadrant." Moving closer yet, Seven placed her hands around Janeway's waist and effortlessly lifted her onto her lap.

Janeway gasped out loud and clung to Seven's shoulders for support. "Seven!"

"You are going to have to show me, be my mentor in this, as you have been in everything else, Kathryn." Seven looked at her, eyes wide and perhaps all-seeing. "I know, in theory, how to…perform." She seemed slightly aghast at her own choice of word. "Still, there are many personal preferences, and I have no way of knowing what will satisfy you. I fear my ineptness might discourage you. I wish to learn what pleases you, Cap-…Kathryn."

The slip showed how on edge Seven was and Kathryn was quick to give a reassuring smile. "I promise to show you what pleases me, if you do the same. Now, I have a question. Are you hungry, or can I interest you in your first lesson?" Janeway's heart thundered as she waited for Seven's reply.

"I do not think I could manage solid nutrition presently." Seven looked concerned. "But, if you are hungry, I am prepared to wait."

"I'm only hungry for one thing," Janeway said huskily and leaned forward. "This." She pressed gentle lips against Seven, placing several chaste kisses on the sweet fullness before drawing back. "Very good. You are going to be a good pupil, I can tell." Seven hadn't really responded, but not pulled back either. "Why don't we make it a little harder? Open your mouth, yes, like that." Janeway saw Seven's white, perfect teeth glimmer behind the slightly parted lips and she had to swallow hard against the dryness of her own throat. _Can I do this? Can I be the one she needs? Or...wants?_ Janeway couldn't resist Seven's lips any longer. She cupped Seven's chin with one hand and slid the other one into the silken blonde masses of her hair."Now, mimic what I do."

Janeway leaned in again and brushed her own lips over Seven's. She tilted her head for the best angle, opened her mouth and slid her tongue along Seven's lower lip.

Seven's quick intake of breath didn't pass Janeway by. She had pictured this so many times, and now she was stunned at how weak she felt in every single joint, every drained muscle in her body.

When Seven's tongue met hers, it was Janeway's turn to jerk and have her breath catch in her throat. She met the soft tongue with her own, licked the tip, danced with it, and, ultimately, sucked it gently into her mouth. Seven immediately made good use of the invitation. It was impossible for Janeway to mute a tormented whimper when Seven examined every corner of her mouth with her tongue.

Seven pulled back, her eyelids heavy. "Kathryn?"

"You're doing just fine," Janeway whispered. "Do anything you want."

Strengthening her grip of Janeway, Seven's hands tugged her even closer. "May I unfasten your dress?"

 _Too quick? Too soon?_ The warning signals within Janeway quickly muted as Seven's hands had already begun to roam Janeway's back, looking for the zipper. "Yes, please." She allowed her head to fall forward when Seven found out how to push it down. "Oh, yes."

 **-XXX-**

 _She is too beautiful. My system malfunctions because of her mere presence._ Embarrassed at how hard she was breathing, and how her body showed in the most peculiar way that that she was not in control of anything, Seven pushed the bodice of Kathryn's dress further down.

Kathryn was not wearing a brassiere, instead Seven revealed soft-looking, dark-tipped breasts that pushed out of their restraint and bounced before becoming still before her eyes. The reddish-brown areolas were taut and slightly puckered, holding most of Seven's attention. She wanted to touch them, knowing through her studies of human sexuality that they were sensitive and transmitted highly sexually charged sensations.

"Touch me." Kathryn echoed her mind, and still Seven hesitated. "Trust me. I won't break."

Seven let the bodice fall onto Kathryn's lap and wrapped her left arm tighter around her waist, before raising her right, human, hand to carefully stroke the rigid nipple. "Kathryn," she breathed. "It looks painful."

"It's not. It's pure bliss." Kathryn threw her head back against Seven's arm, arching into the touch. "It's like fire when you touch me. Do it again."

Seven obliged eagerly, wanting nothing more than to touch the enticing body part again. To her amazement, the nipple puckered even more when she rolled it between her fingers. Kathryn moaned out loud, placing her hand above Seven's. "Pinch me."

Tugging and plucking at both of Kathryn's hard peaks, Seven played with the breasts, over and over, until Kathryn began to squirm on her lap. "Please," she whispered, "I need to feel your mouth on me."

Impatient to please, and still with the urge to learn everything about making love to this woman, Seven lowered Kathryn onto the couch and nudged the other woman's flowing skirt up a bit to be able to kneel between her parted legs. When she let her lips surround one of the fragile nipples, Kathryn pressed her neck into the cushions and pushed her breast further into Seven's mouth.

"Ah!"

Even Seven knew that was not a cry of pain. Instead the high-pitched sound of pleasure resonated in her midsection, sending trills of arousal throughout her body. Seven approached the taut nipple the same way she had kissed Kathryn's mouth. Letting her tongue flick over it, and alternating between long, languid licks, and small sharp bites, she was granted the sensation of having Kathryn's fingers lace through her hair, pulling her closer.

"My God, Seven, you're driving me insane."

Seven doubted that any of her actions would debilitate Kathryn's mental state, so she took the comment for what it was, a sign that she was doing this right. Unsolicited she placed small kisses across Kathryn's chest, trailing over to the other breast. Sucking into her mouth, she suddenly felt the urge to keep doing just that. Unlike how she treated the first breast, she now let her tongue work in deep, sucking motions. The stimulation made Kathryn tremble and pull her legs up. Seven in turn was deeply embarrassed as she felt even more moisture pool between her own legs. She had read about the natural occurrence of lubrication, but surely this was too extreme? Perhaps the fact the Borg had violated her normal body functions caused this unfortunate reaction?

"Seven, please, you must allow me to reciprocate. It's either that, or I'm going to come too soon. And I do want to pleasure you first. You're more important to me than my own satisfaction." Kathryn took hold of Seven's head with both hands. "Please, sweetheart, let me undress you." Her voice was a low purr, and Seven could not resist, even though the loss of the nipple from her mouth was disappointing. "Here. Sit up." Kathryn pushed gently at Seven's shoulders. "I need to reach…damn, where are the buttons in this dress?" She frowned, feeling around Seven's neck.

"Allow me." Seven reached for the hidden clasp at her cleavage and flipped it open. The look on Kathryn's face when the dress lost all cohesion and fell down along her arms and waist, was almost humorous. Her eyes immediately fell upon Seven's ample breasts, uncovered and free, the pink, plump nipple almost painfully taut.

"May I?" Kathryn whispered, stopping her hand in mid-air where she sat, leaning back on her other hand. Her eyes were blue-grey and narrow, looking into Seven's and transmitting her desire.

"Yes."

Kathryn's small, elegant hand on her breast made Seven whimper and sink her teeth into her lower lip. The pleasure was something completely different, than when she had touched her own breast in curiosity over what her research had uncovered. Sitting on the floor behind her console in Cargo Bay Two, she had put a Borg-encrypted security lock on the doors, and unfastened her biosuit. She had rolled and pinched her nipples, keen to feel what the Voyager database had revealed, but it was merely pleasant, nothing more. Now, Kathryn had by her mere touch, without any special provocation, sent sharp needles of pure delight through her breasts, which seemed to be in direct connection with her now very wet sex.

"Kathryn," she tried. "How do you…do that?"

"What?" Kathryn asked, sounding preoccupied as she scooted closer.

"Your touch. Why is the pleasure almost pain?"

"Pain?" Kathryn's head snapped up. "It's not supposed to hurt." She pulled her hand away, making Seven groan in frustration.

"No, you misunderstand. I want to know how your touch can provide so much more pleasure, than when I try to caress myself."

"Oh." Kathryn seemed to consider the question. "I suppose, it's is more enticing when someone else touches your body. The excitement, the desire for the person, will make their caresses more tantalising."

"I would argue a touch is a touch, but perhaps you are correct."

"So, you've tried to touch yourself?" Kathryn's voice sank to a provocative murmur as she put her hand back on Seven's breast, now flicking her thumb over the aching nipple.

"Mm, yes. With very unsatisfactory result."

For some reason her statement brought on a tender smile from Kathryn. "It's not so easy to learn, Seven. How your body functions are something we learn from childhood, touching ourselves, 'playing doctor', is the start of it."

"Playing Doctor?" Startled and incredulous, Seven stared at Kathryn. "What role does an EMH have in this?"

Kathryn stopped her ministration. "EMH? What? No, no! I mean, children are curious about their own sex, and other children's. It is perfectly natural. The popular term for it, since way back, is 'playing doctor,' referring to the children doing it as a reason to discard their clothes and 'examine' each other."

"I see." Relieved Seven could focus on Kathryn's hand again. "So, since I haven't 'played doctor' when I was a child, I am inept when it comes to masturbation?"

"Inept is such a terrible word in these circumstances. Why don't we just agree on that since you were robbed of your childhood, and adolescence, you're not quite in touch with those feelings yet." She smiled broadly. "That's where I come in."

"You do?" Seven had lost her trail of thought. Kathryn's hand was creating magical things when fondling her breast. "Where?"

"Right about here." Kathryn moved up on her knees. "Why don't you lie back and let me show you how it can feel. You don't need to do anything. Just relax against the armrest. That's it."

Seven stretched her legs out and was taken aback when Kathryn immediately pulled her dress off her the rest of the way. She was wearing standard Starfleet issued cotton briefs, and, to Sevens relief, Kathryn left them on. She did not want Kathryn to see how her body betrayed her; surely the other woman would be appalled at her loss of control.

 **-XXX-**

Janeway looked down at the dishevelled woman, seeing the doubt, but also the arousal so obvious in Seven's eyes. She hoped she would not disappoint her. The desire burned deep in Janeway's stomach and sent little bolts of fire down to her sex. Suddenly ready to be in the same state of undress as Seven, she rose from the couch and tugged her own garment down until it pooled around her feet. Seven never took her eyes off her and now Janeway could see how she trembled.

"Are you cold?" she asked coyly as she resumed her place on top of Seven.

"No. I am very hot."

"Yeah, you sure are," Janeway quipped in a low growl and closed her mouth around a large nipple without any warning.

Seven gasped and then cried out, arching as Janeway let her tongue flatten against the puckered skin. Seven tasted the way she smelled. Something sweet, faintly tinged with metal. Wanting nothing but to pull Seven into her, Janeway took as much of the full breast in her mouth, as she could. She sucked the silky flesh, flicked her tongue over the nipple and was rewarded by a muffled cry. Seven spread her legs, perhaps involuntarily, and Janeway settled between them and allowed her full weight to rest on her lover.

At first, she did not notice, since she was only interested in pleasuring Seven by fondling her breasts, and ultimately living a dream. Only after a while did Janeway feel how Seven was trying to squirm away and close her legs.

"Is something wrong," Janeway asked, worried as she lifted her head to look at Seven. To her astonishment, Seven was flushed and looked both embarrassed and concerned. "Something _is_ wrong." _God, I went too far. She's changed her mind. This is too much…_

"I am sorry," Seven said, her voice full of regret.

"Don't be," Kathryn tried to smile reassuringly. "It's no big deal."

"It is a failure on my part. You are perfectly lovely and I…I understand."

 _Well, I don't! What the hell...?_ "What are you talking about? We're moving too fast and if that makes you feel awkward, it sure doesn't mean you failed? Sometimes these things take time, and I can be very patient if I have to." Janeway tried to believe her own words.

Seven shook her head, her hair spilling over the low armrest, making her look even more enticing. "You do not understand. It is not because of any hasty decision. It is because of my physical inadequacy."

Janeway pushed up between Seven's legs and gazed at the ex-Borg, feeling utterly bewildered. "What are you talking about, Seven?"

Suddenly looking as if she was about to cry, Seven broke eye contact and turned her face away from Janeway. "You must have noticed that I am lubricating excessively." The last sentence came out as a whisper.

"Lubricating? What do you mean…?" Janeway's eyes automatically fell to the apex of Seven's thighs. The white cotton fabric followed Seven's body like a second skin and the large, dark patch between her legs proved that Seven was indeed aroused. "What do you mean by excessive, sweetheart?" Janeway induced all the tenderness she felt for Seven in her voice.

"I am aware of the need for moisture, but this feels like more than that!" She set her jaw firmly, in a very familiar way, but Janeway could see small tears clinging to Seven's eyelashes.

"Listen to me," Janeway said, leaning over her again. "This is perfectly normal. You're aroused, you're wet, and what's more, I love it. I love how responsive you are and the fact that I can make you wet yourself this way. Don't you see what a compliment that is to me?"

It was apparent that Seven was at a loss for words. Staring up at Janeway with huge eyes, her mouth opened and closed twice before she gave up. In the meantime, Janeway decided that action spoke volumes where words might be in adequate. She began pulling the white panties off her lover, revealing a sparse tuft of blonde hair and swollen folds. "You look wonderful," she murmured. "I can't wait to have you."

Seven breathed deeply as Janeway eased the underwear down and pulled them off completely. "You are not repelled by…" she gestured towards her sex, "…this?"

"Certainly not. As I said, the opposite. You're beautiful." To satisfy her own need, and to prove once and for all how unfounded Seven's concerns were, Janeway spread her lover's legs wide and examined her sex with burning eyes and tender fingers. "Allow me?"

"Yes." Seven's voice quivered, but was strong and clear.

Janeway placed to fingers on either side of the drenched folds and parted them gently. She was relieved to see that the Borg had not altered Seven's physiognomy here as well. The Doctor had once reported a long list of what the Collective had done to this young woman, and her intestines had almost all been violated, one way or another. Janeway leaned down, and without hesitation placed her mouth against the rigid, swollen clitoris. Realising how sensitive the virgin ridge of nerves must be, she merely held it, flattening her tongue against it without moving.

 **-XXX-**

Seven had stopped breathing. The searing sensation between her legs, the sight of Kathryn's auburn hair spreading around her, caressing Seven's inner thighs, short-circuited her cortical implant. Something between her thighs ached, quivered, and she was sure it was going to implode any moment. When Kathryn let her tongue gently caress it, Seven moaned out loud, arching her back to ease up the touch. Despite her efforts, gentle hands held on to her, pulling her closer and in to the greedy mouth that seemed to feed off her.

It was agony for a few seconds more and then a new gush of lubrication surged before a new phase began. Suddenly the agony was gone and the pleasure part of it soared. Seven whimpered and her hips undulated of their own volition, making her wonder if her nano-probes had taken over. Her sex ached, a curious, yet wonderful, throbbing that was building up toward something she had yet to discover. Kathryn now moved, settling in closer between Seven's legs.

"Kathryn," Seven gasped. "You are…burning me." It was true. The sensation was liquid fire when Kathryn now began to lick in earnest, long, relentless caresses with her eager tongue.

"Mm, you're doing so well, Seven. Just let it go." Kathryn's voice murmured against her wet centre, the vibrations carrying through it, which sent more shivers through her abdomen.

"I do not know how to proceed," Seven whimpered.

Kathryn took her mouth from Seven, moved up along her body and pressed hotly against it. At the same time, she replaced her lips with two fingertips and caressed the slick folds and the clitoris repeatedly. "There, Seven. I can feel how tense and close you are. Everything between your legs is fluttering. I think you're ready to come."

The pressure grew continuously within Seven, originated from her sex and pierced through her thighs and into her belly. Her nipples were raw with need and as if Kathryn had read her mind, she lowered her head and soothed them with her tongue.

"Kathryn…" Seven moaned, wondrous at how dark her voice was, how deep in her throat it rumbled as she spoke her lover's name. "I am uncertain how to advance."

"Just relax. Let the feelings take you over. Let go." Kathryn's words vibrated around Seven's right nipple.

"Kiss me?" Seven asked, out of breath.

Pushing up farther, Kathryn pressed her lips to Seven's and parted them with a quick flick of her tongue. The taste on her lips was new to Seven, and she realised, this was her lubrication. It was not unpleasant; in fact, the intimacy in kissing her own juices from Kathryn's lips enticed her and made her body convulse, first one sharp twitch, and then a series of long shudders. Something excruciatingly wonderful exploded inside her sex, spilled over to her veins and permeated her entire body, as if carried by her nano-probes. It was as if a shockwave of pleasure rolled over her, several times, relentless. Seven pulled her knees up and pressed herself against Kathryn's hand. "Oh!" She undulated, groaning louder as the pleasure kept going for another ten point six four seconds before it reduced in strength. As she slumped back in Kathryn's arms, her heart pounded out of control in her chest.

"There," Kathryn murmured in her ear, placing soft kisses behind it. "Wasn't that wonderful?"

"I have never experienced anything like this," Seven said, surprised to feel tears running down her cheeks. She hardly ever cried, and when she did, she considered it a malfunction of her Borg system.

"And now that you have? Can I interest you in some more?" Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows, giving a crooked grin.

"Yes."

Her eyes darkening, Kathryn moved on top of Seven, rubbing her entire body against hers in a most satisfying way. "Really? Excellent. Watching you come made me go crazy, but I have yet to follow you. Can you feel how hot you've made me, sweetheart?"

Seven could indeed. Kathryn was perspiring slightly, and the peach coloured silk panties clung to her centre, soaked.

"I wish to remove this last garment," Seven said, tugging at it. "I want you as naked as I am. It is only fair."

"You're so right. Why don't you take me to the bedroom and take it off…OH!"

Seven only had to hear the first half of the suggestion, to act. She pushed Kathryn aside, and rose from the couch. Leaning down, she placed one hand around the other woman's back and one under her knees and lifted her effortlessly. Seven carried her precious burden into the bedroom where stopped on the threshold and stared at the bed. It was folded down, as an invitation, she surmised, and tea lights were burning everywhere, rendering the room a mysterious ambiance. There was no other light on, not even starlight, since the curtains were drawn. A fragrance filled the air discreetly, and it took her a while to realise it was the scent of Kathryn's perfume, mixed with something else. _Roses?_

"Do you like it?" Kathryn asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"It is aesthetically pleasing to several of my senses." Seven put Kathryn down by the side of the bed. She placed her hands on her lover's hips and began sliding the panties off. To her relief, Kathryn was also showing the same copious moisture. _So, it is normal after all._ Kneeling on the floor, she pushed the silk off Kathryn's feet and then looked up along her body. "You are beautiful."

"So, beauty is no longer irrelevant?"

"No. Not in this instant. Not from a purely selfish point of view. Your beauty does things to me, induces new feelings that I have yet to explore."

Kathryn tilted her head, cupping the back of Seven's head with both hands. "Then explore. Touch me."

Making the most of the invitation, Seven simply leaned forward and kissed the auburn curls covering Kathryn's sex. Enticed by the scent, and how the strands, slightly more course than the ones on Kathryn's head, tickled her chin, she reached up to part the slick folds.

"God, Seven. If you're going to do that, I need to lie down."

Seven believed her. Kathryn's legs trembled visibly, so she nudged her backward, onto the bed. When Kathryn was on her back, Seven searched her memory for the most favourable position. She pulled the other woman toward her, making Kathryn end up with her bottom just on the edge and her legs spread wide. Kneeling on the floor, Seven had perfect access to Kathryn's sex, and she stared openly at it, memorising the sight of the engorged lips and clitoris.

"Please, Seven," Kathryn moaned. "I'm falling to pieces here. Touch me."

Seven placed her human index finger just below the clitoris, making Kathryn arch her back and hold on to her knees. Pleased with her responsiveness, Seven positioned her Borg-enhanced hand further down, circling Kathryn's entrance. Somehow knowing what to do, and taking her cue from Kathryn's reaction, Seven pushed two fingers together, pressing the elusive clitoris out of its hood.

This made Kathryn give a loud whimper, only to move restlessly back and forth on the bed. "Oh, darling. Your touch…"

Seven held the clitoris in place and leaned forward, blowing softly at it before touching it with the tip of her tongue. The taste was different than her own, and Seven licked around the throbbing ridge of nerves, sampling her lover enthusiastically. This was just as tantalising as when Kathryn had caressed her. Flattening her tongue, she pressed it against the now quivering clitoris, while her cybernetic hand rubbed just inside Kathryn's entrance.

"Seven!" Janeway clenched her teeth around the name and Seven could see her temple artery throb in unison with her sex. She took this as encouragement to begin to lick, long, languid movements, up and down the entire length of her lover. Slowly she pressed two of her fingers on her Borg-hand inside, not knowing if Kathryn would like it. Kathryn, in turn, gave a sharp, high pitched scream, only to murmur inaudible words, over and over. Her lover's reaction set Seven's mind at ease, and re-ignited her own passion.

"You are in my arms, Kathryn," Seven said, needing to convince herself. "You are here, and we are making love." She locked her mouth tighter to Kathryn. Her hand worked in a slow, steady rhythm between her lover's thighs, and she felt the moisture drenching her fingers.

Kathryn's voice urged her on, by moans and grunts, and an occasional term of endearment that forced its way over the wine-red lips.

"Yes, oh, Gods, yes. Darling…It's almost too much, but it feels…so good!"

Pushing faster and harder into Janeway, Seven did not let go of the over-sensitised ridge of nerves, instead Janeway could feel her gently grate her teeth over it.

Then something happened inside. It was as if Seven's cybernetic implants on her fingers began to hum, a low, hardly detectable vibration. Janeway went rigid, and her eyes snapped open. Staring wide-eyed at Seven, she arched, drawing Seven farther into her body.

Convulsions began as small flutters, which escalated throughout Janeway's body. A surprising sharpness singed through her, emanating from her clitoris, and somewhere deep inside where Seven's fingers were still causing havoc. Unable to stay quiet, and not sure why she should, Janeway's whimper escalated into a cry of release and pleasure. "Seven! Make me yours…take me. Don't stop!"

Seven obeyed without a word, or missing a beat. She kept licking the pulsating clitoris, and pressing her fingers in and out of Janeway, with a steady and gentle force. Somehow Janeway knew Seven would not stop until she asked her to, and since she was still riding the enormous tidal wave of pleasure, the orgasm incredibly strong, she was not about to do so.

Eventually, the tremors inside her faded, and Janeway lowered her legs around Seven's shoulders. "Darling," she said throatily, "why don't you come up and lie here with me on the bed. I want to hold you."

She felt Seven carefully extract her fingers, dislodge her mouth, and slide up on the bed next to her. Janeway moved to the side and made her weary body turn, so they would be lying against the pillows.

"You okay?" Janeway asked, a little concerned that this sexual encounter might have been too much for Seven.

"I am more than 'okay', Kathryn," Seven said. "I am also ready to make love again."

Janeway rose on her elbow, glancing down at her lover. "What? You mean, you're ready to go again, already?"

"Judging from my body's reactions—yes."

"Then by all means, allow me," Janeway purred. "I'm the right person for the job, I think." She pulled Seven on top of her, sliding a thigh between her legs. "Now, that's it. Press against my leg. There you go. Mm. How does that feel? Good?"

"Yes…" Seven whispered, pushing her pelvis along Janeway's leg. "It's more than adequate. It is a most stimulating feeling. I think I'm going to…" Seven went rigid, and Janeway knew she had been holding on as long as she had made love to her. Now it was time again for the lovely woman in her arms to let go. Seven was obviously struggling with finding her way to an orgasm again, and Janeway wanted desperately to be the one who gave it to her. Feeling somewhat silly about being so territorial, Janeway renewed her efforts. Reaching behind Seven, she found the twin globes of Seven's bottom. She grabbed them, hoping her passionate touch would not bruise Seven.

Instead this seemed to be what Seven required to come for the second time. She pulled Janeway closer with one hand and clenched the corner of a pillow in the other as she bucked against her lover. "Kathryn," she managed. "Oh, please. It's like fire…"

Becoming rigid, like frozen in time, her utter beauty so obvious, and deliciously tousled, Seven fell onto Janeway with a thud when flesh hit flesh.

 **-XXX-**

Janeway wrapped arms and legs around Seven and held her in place. She was not about to let go of this wonderful creature who, against all odds, seemed to care for Janeway almost as much as Janeway loved her.

 _Love. We never spoke of it._ Janeway cleared her throat. "Darling. Are you all right?"

Seven lay still for a moment, obviously catching her breath. "I am very 'all right.'"

"You're sure?" Janeway scrutinised Seven, wanting to be sure herself.

"Yes."

"No regrets?"

"No. Do you harbour any doubts?"

"Of course not." Taking another leap of faith, Janeway spoke the words that were engraved onto her heart since more than a year. "I could never regret loving you." She paused to caress Seven's damp cheek. "And I do love you, Seven, with all my heart."

Seven missed a few beats before replying. "Kathryn…I am a fortunate individual."

 _But does she love me?_ Janeway swallowed against the sudden dryness in her throat. "How do you mean?"

"For you to reciprocate my feelings is indeed fortunate. I would have had to face many years in emotional solitude if you had not."

Janeway tried to wrap her brain around Seven's words. "Are you saying that you love me too?" she asked, quite confused.

"Yes." Sounding as it should have been obvious, the single word still made every difference to Janeway.

Happiness, combined with an onset of nerves, for knowing that Seven felt the same, warmed her soul, permeated it with volcanic heat that ignited everything inside her body as well. Her desire for the beautiful woman in her arms soared to new heights and Janeway rolled Seven onto her back, kissing her deeply and thoroughly. "My heart," she murmured against the soft, full lips under her own and then placed small kisses over Seven's face. "My love."

"As you are mine," Seven whispered. "I am very pleased you invited me over for dinner."

"It was my pleasure, Seven," Janeway quipped.

"I have yet to digest any solid or liquid nutrition, however, which would constitute the criteria for 'dinner'."

Janeway let go of the clavicle she was kissing. "Oh. I'm sorry!"

"I am being facetious." Seven's face melted in a broad smile.

"Oh." Her cheeks colouring, Janeway returned the smile. "I should've guessed that your sense of humour would assert itself when least likely."

"No one else has filed a complaint regarding my wit." Seven's hands began caressing Janeway's back in an intricate, hypnotising pattern.

"And I certainly don't want to be the first. Come here." Moving them onto their sides, Janeway cupped the back of Seven's neck and pulled her into yet another searing kiss.

After the kiss, which left them both completely breathless, Janeway settled once again on top of Seven, who wrapped her arms and legs around her captain. "I love you, Kathryn."

Janeway's breath caught in her throat. "I know. I can feel it."

"And I want to give you more."

"More what?" Again, Janeway felt at a loss as to what Seven meant.

Seven looked up at her from where she lay with her blonde hair spread across the pillows. She smiled again, this time an almost bashful, enigmatic kind of smile. "Your invitation said 'It would be the captain's pleasure to…' And that is what I will give you. More pleasure."

Janeway laughed out loud, for the first time in years feeling utterly happy.


End file.
